PS328
/ |title_ja=大決戦I |title_ro=The Final Battle I |image=PS328.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=328 |location= |prev_round=Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow |next_round=The Final Battle II }} / or Monster of the Sea (Japanese: 大決戦I The Final Battle I or 海の魔物 Monster of the Sea) is the 328th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Guile Hideout reveals his true identity: the leader of Team Aqua, Archie. Archie states that after becoming one with , he became fully aware of the power of the sea. Due to this, he aims to become the ocean itself, and engulf the world with its power. wonders if he intends on awakening again, but Archie states that he doesn't have to since he has that can just make one for him. Suddenly, 's attacks with its jaws, but Archie blocks it with his . Archie states that he has been waiting for him, which confuses Noland. Archie presents and threatens her with his sword. Archie offers Noland a trade: Anabel for the Jirachi Report. Noland is unsure about what to do and asks , Sapphire, and to give him a suggestion. Archie immediately drops Anabel and attacks Noland with his Tentacruel, taking the Jirachi Report in the process. After he finishes reading, Archie commands his to force Jirachi's third eye open. With the eye open, Archie looks into it and makes his wish. Words form on Jirachi's wish slip, signifying that it granted Archie's wish. Suddenly, the water outside the shoots into the air and begins taking shape. The water turns into a gigantic, monstrous Kyogre-shaped creature that towers the entire Battle Frontier. Archie reveals that his wish was to create a sea monster that will devour everything in its path. Noland begins despairing that he caused all this even though he did it to save his friend. Sapphire tells Noland that he shouldn't blame himself, and that it's time to turn the tide on Archie now that they have Anabel back. Suddenly, Archie's face begins smoldering, and he closes his armor's mask. Ruby questions why he needs to close the mask despite revealing his identity. This causes Ruby to wonder if Archie wears the mask for a different reason entirely. The monster Kyogre charges at the , causing a giant wave of water to fill the area. Emerald has carry the unconscious Noland and Anabel away to safety. As the others decides to get out as well, Archie, as Guile, suddenly climbs back onto the Battle Tower. After shaking himself dry, Guile tells Sapphire and the others that they have to get out quickly. As he drags Sapphire to safety, Guile notes that the Kyogre caused the Battle Tower's defense system to activate. Sapphire kicks Guile off of her, but Ruby points out that he's not lying. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald jump through the closing door, but Emerald gets caught inside. Emerald struggles to get out, but a rod is thrown to keep the shutters from closing. After Ruby cuts Emerald free, the three are shocked to find out that the person who helped them was Guile. Suddenly, another Guile appears, demanding to know who the other person is and why they're impersonating him. The shorter Guile states that his plan to trick Guile's Surskit and Tentacruel into believing that he was its master was ruined because of Emerald. The taller Guile tells the impostor to be silent and cuts the fake Guile's armor in two with his sword. As his armor falls off, the fake Guile points out how Guile hid his identity and used Anabel to do his dirty work. The fake Guile's armor completely falls off, revealing it to be . Gold pulls out a bag of Lava Cookies and states that since it was his first time in the Hoenn region, he had to try the famous treats. He tells to come out, and she does, angry that Gold had ruined the expensive armor that they had made. Gold introduces himself to Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, but Crystal tells him to stop fooling around. Sapphire confirms that Gold and Silver are their senior Pokédex holders and wonders if the other five are there as well. Gold tells her that they won't be joining them, despite already being there as well. Sapphire asks what Gold means, and he replies that they're actually there to help them. Guile decides to attack, so Gold replies by sending out Exbo and Aibo. Exbo lets out a powerful flame, which Aibo increases by spinning Gold's pool cue to fan the flames in Guile's direction. Guile attempts to block the flames with his sword, but he is quickly overpowered and knocked to the ground. Gold brags about how awesome he is and tells Guile to get lost. Gold looks at the petrified statues of , , , , and . He notes that since Jirachi has already granted a wish, it only has two wishes left. He places a bangle on Silver's arm and promises to free him from his petrification. With three more bangles put on his cue, Gold states that it's time for the battle to begin. Major events * Guile Hideout makes his wish and summons a monster . * and appear to help battle against Guile Hideout. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * (statue) * * (statue) * * * * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Guile Hideout/Archie Pokémon * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Megaree/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's) * (Guile Hideout's; fake) * ( 's) * ( ) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = Trận đại chiến cuối cùng I - Quái vật biển }} de:Kapitel 328 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS328 zh:PS328